petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Editing Guide
Welcome to the Pet Society Wiki Newbie Guide! This guide is should help you understand: *important Wiki rules, *how to navigate through this wiki, *how to comment or ask for help, *how to create a user account, and *how to edit and create articles, Navigating the Wiki The wiki is laid in a similar manner to the game. You can visit any of the Stores pages to bring up a list of all items sold in the store along with corresponding pictures and links. A blue link means there is a page, while a red link means the page has not yet been created. The Neighborhood Page will show you all locations on the Neighborhood map. The drop down lists in the top of the wiki should take you to the most commonly visited pages and hubs. At any time, you can search for an article name in the upper right hand of this wiki. At the bottom of most pages is a section for tags. Clicking on these tags will take you to a category with a listing of all tagged wiki pages in that group. An example of a category page is the Category:Clothes page. Commenting / Asking for Help If something is unclear or confusing about a wiki page, the best thing to do is post a comment explaining what confuses you at the bottom of that page. Other Wiki users can then answer your questions or make changes to the page to clear up the confusion. If you have a request or need to directly contact an admin, you can visit Pickle's Talk Page and leave a message. Remember to sign the page with your User Name signature so Pickle knows who to respond to. If instead of commenting you would like to make an edit to the page yourself, there are a few things to consider first. Before You Edit A few questions to consider before you decide to add information: *'Have you already searched the wiki? '''Do a keyword search on the wiki first - what you want to add may already exist in a page. *'Do you have the correct name?' Sometimes a simple mispelling could mean you can't find what you need. Verify with the game that you are spelling the name correctly. If you misspelled the name and think that this is a common mistake, let Pickle know and a redirect page will be added. This will shift common misspellings to the page with the correctly spelled item. *'If creating a new article, can you use one of the template pages?' This will save you time when adding information and ensure that your page is as complete as possible. *'If you are uploading an image, is the file name meaningful?' Consider two examples of images. The first picture is called "''1246X02.png". The second image is called "snow_white_dress.png." You can see that the first image could be of anything, but you definitely know what the second picture is of. Images with unclear names have two big problems: the first is that other users will never be able to find them if they are searching for that image. The second is that simple names like "dress.png" or "02.png" may already exist, and you will be overwriting someone else's picture. The best thing to do is name your image the same thing it is called in the game. For example, naming the picture accurately helps us tell the difference between the pictures for the Gingerbread Man, the Ginger Bread Man, and the Gingerbread Man Ornament. How to Edit the Wiki So, you've looked over the pages of this Wiki and decided that you have something meaningful to add. You'd like to make an edit, but how? *Anyone can edit text on a page. Just click on the green Edit button next to the name of the page you would like to change. A helpful guide on the basics of editing can be found at . *To add pictures, you must be a registered Wikia user. To create a Wiki account, see the article . Once you have an account, see . *Deletion and moving of pages can only be done by an Admin. If you see a page that does not have the right name or find a page that can be removed, either mark the page or leave Pickle a message to let me know what you'd like done. The best place to start is to visit the link to get a step-by-step listing of how to edit using the Wiki interface. Other useful editing info: *If you would like to add pictures from the game but are not sure how to get them, see this helpful screenshot tutorial. Important Wiki Rules *When adding an entry, please try to be as accurate as possible. Make sure the name of the item you are adding matches that in the game. This will help people find your page better and make sure there aren't duplicate pages out there! *If you take pictures or text from other websites, remember to credit your source. Even better is to ask the author for permission before using their content. Images posted without author permission will be removed. *Please only add pictures that are relevant to the wiki. Pictures that are not linked to any pages will routinely be deleted in housekeeping sweeps. *This wiki is meant to help people find information about the game. Please do not make pages featuring your pet or your friend's pets. If you would like people to learn about your pet, create an account and introduce your pet on your Talk Page -- this will help people get to know you better! *Remember to be respectful of other people's opinions. Be kind to other commentors and they will be respectful to you.